Gaming tournaments are exciting for certain players and are a widely-used form of casino promotion. Generally, a gaming tournament is a group event that a plurality of players pay (or otherwise qualify) to join. During a typical gaming tournament, the tournament players play a tournament game on individual electronic gaming machines (EGMs) to try to win tournament points. The tournament game has a static average expected point payout that represents the quantity of tournament points, on average, a tournament player will win for a play of the tournament game. The tournament players accumulate tournament points when they achieve winning outcomes for their plays of the tournament games. The tournament player(s) who has accumulated the most tournament points at the end of the tournament is the tournament winner. Certain tournaments have multiple rounds. Players are eliminated from round to round (e.g., eliminating players who don't accumulate enough tournament points) until the tournament winner remains.
There is a continuing need to provide new and exciting gaming tournaments to increase player enjoyment, entertainment, and excitement.